Tough Love
by Drixa Gravity
Summary: France finally succeeds in marrying England, or does he? France x England and US x UK WARNING: Contains Yaoi references  kissing, relationships, etc.  Don't like it, Don't read it.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Second story for the win! Hooray! Well anyway, before you read this, please note that this contains yaoi (gay) references (kissing, relationships, etc.) If you don't like it, don't read it. No one is forcing you to read it. Please don't hate on me for this. We all have our own little guilty pleasures. All that aside, please enjoy the story if you decide to read it! **EDIT!** So I decided to change all the character's names to their human names XP Don't mind me!

* * *

><p>The day was absolutely perfect. The sun was bright, the birds were singing, the breeze was whistling through the trees, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.<p>

It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Easter Lilies and white roses were hung and set throughout the majestic church. White petals were scattered around the aisles and the pews like a feathery snow that had gently fallen within the church walls just covering the ground.

Guests had begun to arrive and were slowly filing into the pews and quietly talked amongst themselves.

"Can you believe that Big Brother was able to get the bride?" said one with a distinct Italian accent in an airy tone. "I always thought that he was going to be alone forever!"

A tall man with a military disposition replied with a thick German accent, "What I can't believe is that the bride actually consented to this marriage."

A shorter man with dark hair added his opinion with a Japanese accent, "It was supposedly a rush to get this ceremony together seeing as we only received the invitations last night. I don't believe that the bride fully consented to this marriage."

The tall military man just shrugged while the air-headed man with the Italian accent proceeded to ask if there was going to be pasta served after the ceremony. This comment caused the military man to sigh as in hopeless defeat.

A man dressed in a black tuxedo appeared by the front of the church next to the priest who would marry the "happy" couple. The black garbed man, obviously the groom, whispered something inaudible into the priest's ear. Whatever was said caused the priest to recoil and shake his head.

"I am sorry sir, but in order to make the marriage binding, I must recite the complete ceremony," the priest informed the groom.

The groom looked deeply disappointed at this and bowed his head which caused some of his silky blond hair to come down in front of his face.

Out of the blue, the traditional wedding music began, hushing the congregation. The groom perked up at this and smiled with his charming smile as his bride began to process down the aisle.

Many of the guests present gasped in astonishment at the appearance and identity of the bride. The bride promptly blushed and hid behind the veil.

The music faded away when the bride stood parallel to the groom. The groom smiled gleefully at his bride who glared at him from behind the veil.

"We are gathered here today, to wed—" The priest was cut off by a loud bang coming from the lobby of the church.

A loud obnoxious voice could be heard through the doors, "I don't care if it already started! Let me in!"

The congregation winced at the sound of a gunshot audible from behind the doors.

A man wearing a military uniform produced a shotgun from beneath his seat and cocked it. The younger girl sitting next to him with the same hair style and uniform grabbed his sleeve and buried her face in his back murmuring, "Big brother…"

Another gun shot.

The bullet shot through the door and caused a vase of flowers to explode.

The explosion caused the Italian air-head to shriek and start waving a white flag as if to surrender to the unknown enemy behind the doors.

All was silent for the next minute. After a few seconds, the priest began nervously again.

"T-to wed th-this happy couple. Fr-Francis and Arthur-ur-ur."

Just as the priest was about to begin the next line the doors swung open with a bang.

Between the doors stood a young man in a suit with blond hair and glasses. He was panting, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

The man with the shotgun trained it on the figure of the young man while the Italian waved his white flag even faster.

The young man looked up with a sharp glare and yelled, "I object!"

He began to stalk down the aisle. "I object! I object! I object! I object!"

The bride, who was Arthur, stared in horror as the young man came stomping down the aisle screaming that he objected.

"_How could this have happened?" _he thought.

"These two cannot be wed!" the young man yelled outraged.

"_Why is this happening?"_

"Because-!"

"_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Okay, so I will be making more chapters for this! This was simply the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Ah yes! Sweet victory! Chapter 1 is up! =D I hope you guys enjoy it! Well on another note, in case you just decided to not read the description or read my notes from the previous page...this story contains yaoi! If you don't like it! Don't read it! Also, I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of the characters. Wish I did though... T^T

**EDIT!** As with the previous chapter I have changed all the character's names to their human names because I started to write with their human names instead...

* * *

><p><em>This scene takes place about two days before the wedding incident.<em>

"Why does everything always happen to me?" Arthur grumbled as he shuffled down the street to his favorite tavern. "Francis is such a pain in the ass. He won't stop bothering me about signing that stupid form!"

He continued to grumble a bunch of nonsense about stupid, idiotic Francis as he slips through the doors into the tavern.

No one inside took any notice of Arthur as he slowly made his way to the bar.

He mumbles something about getting drunk to forget about all his worries and everything that was annoying him. Despite his previous drinking experience in which he got extremely drunk and began to shout nonsense, he resolves that getting drunk is the best way to solve his current problems. Arthur slides onto one of the bar stools and rested his head in his hands.

The interior lighting wasn't the best it could be. Everything was cloaked in a dim half-light, making other faces difficult to see and leaving the corners of the tavern shrouded in darkness.

The bartender was a stout man with an indifferent disposition. He knew England quite well from his frequent trips to the bar. Arthur seemed to come more often when something was causing him a lot of stress, or he was thoroughly annoyed with someone. Usually that someone turned out to be Francis.

While Arthur had his head in his hands, the bartender prepared his usual order. The glass was set in front of Arthur, and the bartender leaned a little over the bar towards Arthur.

"Tough day, eh?" he questioned in a somewhat uninterested tone.

Arthur looked up slightly with tired eyes, "You have no idea. It has actually been an extremely difficult week. Some people don't seem to know the meaning of the word 'no!'"

He sighed and took a long sip from his glass. The bartender nodded as if in agreement with Arthur's comment.

After a second large swig, Arthur had drained the glass. "Could you get me something stronger tonight? Just place it all on my tab in case I pass out."

The bartender looked at his customer with honest surprise at the request, but proceeded to prepare a stronger drink without further questions.

As soon as the glass was set before him, Arthur picked it up, drained it, and asked for another. Before long he had five empty glasses in front of him, and he was beginning to slur his words and spout nonsense.

All who were present in the tavern stayed at least four feet away from where Arthur sat slumped against the bar.

"Stupid idiot, Francis," he grumbled. "I hate you. I hate you so much. I wish you would just disappear you stupid, raving, self-centered, croissant-brained lunatic! Constantly badgering me about those bloody marriage registration forms! As if I would ever marry you willingly…"

Arthur continued this stream of insults, which were mostly directed at Francis but also some of the other countries that were on his nerves at the moment, until a hooded man sat down beside him. The man was wearing a dark hooded cloak with a very nice suit underneath it. For a second, Arthur merely stared at his neighbor.

"It's not very civilized to insult others like that, someone may overhear you," the hooded figure commented.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur asked rather bluntly after ignoring his neighbor's comment entirely.

"Who do you think I am?" the man asked pulling off his hood.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur stuttered with surprise and amazement. "What are you doing here?"

The man seemed to be surprised by Arthur reaction, but that quickly turned into confidence.

"Yes. Yes! I am Alfred," the man smiled awkwardly, but Arthur didn't take any notice being as drunk as he was. "I just wanted to see you, Arthur. And I was wondering if you would do something for me."

"That's so typical of you, Alfred. You say you want to see me, but in reality you only want something for yourself," Arthur scoffed.

He turned away from the man he called 'Alfred' and searched for the bartender. "Hey! You! Can you get me another one of these?" Arthur yelled holding up one of his empty glasses.

Several other customers winced at the loudness of Arthur voice, but didn't raise a complaint for fear that Arthur may go berserk.

While Arthur waited for his drink, he examined the man beside him. "Why are you wearing that weird suit anyway, Alfred? It doesn't seem like something you would wear."

The side of 'Alfred's' mouth twitched slightly. "There's nothing wrong with this suit!" he exclaimed. "This is a perfectly normal choice of clothing for me!"

"Well there's no need to get so defensive about it!" Arthur retorted. "Anyway, what was it that you wanted me to do for you? Did you want me to lend you something?"

'Alfred' cleared his throat and recomposed himself. "Well I was just wondering if you could sign a few papers for me. You know for verification for my boss." He began to laugh nervously as he produced the papers from inside his suit coat.

Arthur looked from the papers to 'Alfred' and back again. He began to laugh hysterically for no reason in particular. "That was all?" He exclaimed between bouts of laughter. "You just wanted me to sign some bloody papers! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

'Alfred' suddenly looked extremely nervous, but Arthur paid no heed to him.

"For the love of God, Alfred! Why didn't you just ask me when we met earlier today?" Arthur slowly stopped laughing and wiped away the tears that had appeared at the corners of his eyes. Without a second thought, he took up the pen lying beside the papers and signed where his signature was needed. "There!"

While he had been laughing, the bartender had set a new glass in front of him. Arthur took up the glass and drained it with one gulp. He smiled widely at his neighbor. Suddenly, his vision began to blur and fade. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw his neighbor's face one last time. An overwhelming sense of horror overcame him as he realized who he was truly looking at.

"No," Arthur managed to whisper before his vision went black.

"Yes," said a voice that was distinctly not Alfred's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing this so much. It's fun to get Arthur drunk! X3 Please review! I want to know what you all think about it! Critiques are welcome! I really want to improve my writing. =3

My birthday is today, so I'm off to eat cake and party! =D Until next chapter! *zooms off*


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 2 is finally up and available to be read and critiqued by all! I'm so glad I was able to get this up! I forced myself to finish it last night so I wouldn't feel guilty about it any more. Warnings for the little kitties who decided to not read any of the notes of the past two updates or the summary...this story contains yaoi! Don't hate on me for writing about it, because you don't have to read it! Finally, Hetalia Axis Powers does NOT belong to me.

* * *

><p>A hooded man was sitting in the corner of the dim lit tavern, silently watching his target. A young man with bushy eyebrows sat at the bar and drinking some alcohol that was<br>much stronger than what he usually orders. How this mysterious hooded man knew this is a mystery in itself. This was his target.

The hooded man smiled.

It was the perfect opportunity for him to make his move.

Once his target became so intoxicated that he couldn't tell left from right, he would strike and strike _hard_.

The mysterious man beneath the hood wore an elaborate purple suit with fancy dress shoes which he probably should not have been wearing in a bar like the one he was presently in. He had shoulder length, silky, blond hair and a short, stubbly beard.

This man was known by some as Francis Bonnefoy, by others as Francis.

He watched silently from his seat in the corner as the empty glasses began to pile up.

"What are you staring at you bloke?" Arthur yelled at a young man who was sitting at the other end of the bar.

The man quickly looked down at the bottle he was holding in an effort to not be acknowledged by the insane, drunk man who sat at the opposite end. Arthur muttered something incomprehensible in response.

Francis grinned menacingly from underneath his hood. Arthur had gone through four glasses already, and he was almost finished with his fifth. It was time to make his move.

He slowly slid out of his seat and stood up. A few of the other patrons of the tavern gave him a wary glance, but quickly returned to their conversations and drinks.

Suddenly, a stream of insults hit Francis like a wave. "Stupid idiot, Francis. I hate you. Just disappear you stupid, raving, self-centered, croissant-brained lunatic! Badgering me about those bloody marriage registration forms! You must be truly insane to think I would ever sign such a horrid paper," Arthur grumbled. His voice raised and lowered in volume as he complained and insulted Francis.

Each word or phrase stabbed Francis until he was bending over hugging himself with one had gripping the nearest table for support. His heart ached slightly.

"So that's what he really thinks of me," Francis reflected a twitching smile forming on his face. "I'm just a croissant-brained idiot to him."

He collapsed to his knees with one arm crossed over his stomach. An incredulous expression came across his face while the corner of his mouth twitched in a disbelieving smirk. Nervous laughter came in awkward bursts from his mouth.

_I really am truly despised by Arthur, _Francis thought.

For a moment he simply knelt there on the ground while more of Arthur's insults washed over him. A sudden swell of confidence came over him as he knelt there in disbelief.

_What am I doing?_ Francis thought. _It doesn't matter what Arthur says right now! He's completely and utterly drunk! I need to make my move now before the opportunity passes._

With these reassuring thoughts in his mind, Francis nearly jumped to his feet which earned him a little more than just a few odd looks. Now completely confident in himself, Francis strutted over to where Arthur sat and placed himself on the seat beside the drunk.

Once he sat down, Arthur ceased his stream of insults and stared at the hooded Francis.

"It's not very civilized to insult others like that, someone may overhear you," Francis informed Arthur trying his best not to sound French.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur inquired after staring for a moment. He hadn't noticed at all that Francis still retained his French accent.

That was a good question. Who was he? Was he Francis who wanted to trick Arthur into signing something he really didn't want to sign? Or was he someone else entirely?

To compromise with his conflicting thoughts, he asked Arthur, "Who do you think I am?"

His hands then worked on their own. He subconsciously removed his hood. While his face betrayed no hint of panic, he mentally flipped out. Why did he remove his hood? His only barrier between him and Arthur!

Francis continued to freak out mentally when Arthur stuttered a surprising name, "A-Alfred? What are you doing here?"

Francis very nearly shouted out the question that resonated through his mind. _What?_ he thought. _How can he possibly think that I am Alfred?_

Disbelief clouded his eyes for a few seconds while the reality of the situation sunk in. Arthur thought that he was Alfred. It seemed impossible, but that is what Arthur believed. A confident smile stretched across his face. This was _perfect_!

"Yes. Yes! I _am_ Alfred," Francis replied still attempting to hide his accent. "I just wanted to see you, Arthur. And I was wondering if you could do something for me."

Arthur stared questionably at Francis for a moment. "That's so typical of you, Alfred. You say you want to see me, but in reality you only want something for yourself," he scoffed.

Francis let out an audible sigh of relief as Arthur turned to scream at the bartender. He watched nervously as Arthur waved a glass in the air. It looked as if he was going to throw it across the room. Francis glanced at the other patrons who hid themselves behind their own glasses in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with Arthur.

"Why are you wearing that peculiar suit anyway, Alfred?" Arthur asked. "It doesn't seem like something you would wear."

Francis jerked his concentration back to Arthur at the comment. His mouth twitched slightly. "There is nothing wrong with this suit!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"There's no need to get so defensive about it!" Arthur replied taken aback. "Anyway, what was it that you wanted me to do for you?"

Francis's eyebrows shot up, and he cleared his throat to recompose himself. Once again attempting to hide his accent, he answered, "I was just wondering if you could sign a few papers for me."

A nervous laugh escaped from his mouth as he pulled the papers from his suit. The side of his mouth twitched in a nervous smile.

Arthur looked at Francis in disbelief for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. Francis began to sweat profusely. His smile twitched more violently. He started to laugh tentatively and nervously with Arthur, but stopped immediately when Arthur was able to speak again.

"For the love of God, Alfred! Why didn't you just ask me when we met earlier today?" Arthur giggled slightly as he wiped away the tears that had appeared at the corners of his eyes.

Francis gave a small nervous grin and eyed the new glass of alcohol that the bartender had set out for Arthur. His eyes flitted between the glass and Arthur too fast to register either image. While Arthur snatched the pen and began to sign, Francis slipped liquid from a vile hidden in his sleeve into the drink.

With the last curve, he set the pen down and smiled at Francis. "There!" Francis smiled back genuinely. The trap was set.

Arthur noticed the glass after setting down the pen. He drained all of the liquid in one gulp and smiled widely at Francis. Francis watched triumphantly as Arthur's eyes fluttered, and he began to sway. A look of horror spread across his face.

"No," he breathed before collapsing into Francis's waiting arms.

"Yes, my dear Arthur. Yes, yes, and yes!" Francis replied stroking the unconscious Arthur's hair.

Francis looked up and hailed the bartender. The bartender quickly made his way over.

"Is everything alright?" the man inquired.

"Yes," Francis replied calmly. "Everything is just fine. Poor Arthur here just passed out from drinking a little too much. Could you help me carry him to my car? I can drive him home."

The bartender just nodded and hurried over to help Francis. Together they carried Arthur out to Francis's car with Francis wearing an embarrassing grin all the way.

His master scheme had just been put into motion. He had plans for poor old Arthur, many plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Chapter 2 is now finished! It actually turned out to be much longer than expected. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Well, I'm off to write about Francis being a pervert! Until Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Sweet! I finally got Chapter 3 up! I'm really excited for this chapter. I got to use French! Sorry all you who speak French if it is grammatically incorrect. I don't speak French... Oh! Another note! In this chapter I'm using line breaks not only to show the end, but also to show a change in point of view from one character to another. Just so there is no confusion. Happy early Hetalia Day! All the usual stuff now, this story contains yaoi, blah, blah blah. I don't own Hetalia, copyright, ownership, blah.

**EDIT:** Fixed some of the French that was written incorrectly! Thank you so much for helping me out because, just as I said, I don't speak French...

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones was taking a leisurely walk home from the convenience store completely ignorant to the happenings at that very hour. He hummed a random song he had heard earlier as he walked home. The street lights had turned on a half hour prior, and the sun was no longer visible along the horizon. Suddenly, a black car zoomed past him. Alfred stopped and squinted at the vehicle.<p>

_Was that Francis' car? _He thought to himself. _What could have him so jumped up, I wonder…_

Not willing to dwell on strange thoughts of his perverted friend, Alfred continued on his walk home, humming the random song yet again.

_I wonder if Gilbert's on Xbox tonight… _he thought, his mind wandering to videogames.

* * *

><p>A clouded mess of colors and shapes faded in and out of Arthur's vision.<p>

_Am I dreaming? _he thought._ What is all this mess?_

His vision went dark. He felt the sensation of floating through the air. Purple, blue, red, and black mixed together across his limited field of vision, all tinted gray. It felt now as if he were lying upon a cloud of some kind.

For the second time, his vision went dark, but he could now hear a very clear tune.

Someone was humming the tune of the bride's song. Occasionally, "Here comes the bride, all dress in white!" would be sung.

The voice that sang the lines sounded awfully familiar to Arthur. Since all his thought were muddled together in a big messy blob, he could not recall where he had heard this voice or who it belonged to.

A sudden coldness enveloped him from head to toe, disrupting his musings. Small tendrils of warmth moved across his body, creating small, fleeting springs of heat. Arthur wanted to squirm as the foreign tendrils traversed the plain of his body, but his body refused to move. It was just a heavy stone against the cloud he lay upon.

A strange, light blanket was laid across him. It was tighter around his torso than around his legs. Was he being tucked into bed?

His vision acquired a clear yet somewhat blurry quality. At first he believed what he saw to be reality. The ceiling above him was white, and a ceiling fan could be seen out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, Arthur looked down at himself, bending his neck as much as he could without sitting up.

_What the hell?_

The blanket he thought he had felt earlier was a white gown. He was wearing a wedding dress with no inkling as to how he came to be wearing it.

_Why am I wearing a bloody wedding gown?_

Crazy assumptions and questions flooded into the forefront of his mind.

_This must be a dream. It has to be! But in dreams you don't realize it's a dream. This cannot be reality!_

Arthur searched his surroundings for some other tell-tale sign that this was a dream. Creepy clowns from the movie Alfred made him watch should be raining from the ceiling! Something caught his eye midway through his survey of the room.

It was a man sitting at a desk with his back to Arthur. Arthur could just barely make out what seemed to be a computer on the other side of the mysterious man with his bleary vision. He scrutinized the man; his eyes lingering longer on the man's hair than anywhere else. The style looked almost too familiar…

_God, no!_

It was Francis, Arthur's own personal romantic French stalker. Again Arthur looked down to his clothes and back to Francis. The two ideas connected suddenly in his mind, and his eyes widened significantly.

_Oh no. God, no!_

He swung his gaze across the room searching for an exit. Then he spotted it. It was to the right of Francis and his computer, opposite of Arthur. Eyes flitting from Francis to the door, Arthur tried to crawl out of the bed as quickly as possible. His body, however, was still extremely lethargic, so he collapsed into a heap on the floor with a thump when he attempted to climb off the bed.

The sound caused Francis to twitch, but his eyes refused to leave the screen until a second later. In that second Arthur attempted to crawl to the door as best he could in the dress he was presently sporting. The quiet squeak of a chair sounded before Francis' voice rang through the air.

"Aha! I see that you are awake now moi chère! Whatever could you be doing?"

A sly, evil grin appeared on the Frenchman's face as he approached Arthur.

Arthur's eyes grew wide. He threw his arms out in front of him in an attempt to protect himself from the incoming French frog. A hoarse yelp escaped his mouth instead of the words, "Get away."

"At a loss for words now, are we?"

Francis grinned, his voice too happy for Arthur. The Frenchman's face was now inches from Arthur's own despite his efforts to slap his kidnapper away.

"Well, how about you sleep a little longer."

Francis grinned once more before forcefully pulling Arthur into a kiss.

Arthur tried to keep his lips closed, but failed and felt something slide down his throat

_He's drugging me! No. No, no, no, no, no, no!_

"Fais de beaux rêves, mon capturé amour"

For the second time in twenty-four hours, Arthur blacked out.

* * *

><p>Francis smiled as Arthur, once again, slumped into his waiting arms.<p>

_I could get used to this,_ he thought blissfully.

He lifted Arthur's body back onto his bed and smoothed out the dress.

"We don't want your dress to get all wrinkled, now do we, mon chér?" he murmured, half to himself.

Chuckling, he returned to the computer behind him. The screen displayed the website for the online edition of the Junjou Romantica manga. He had been in the middle of a very intense, emotional scene when Arthur had woken up and ruined the moment for him. Francis sighed and minimized the window for later.

_Now to send out those wedding invitations, _he thought gleefully.

A mischievous grin stretched across his face as he added more e-mails to the attendees list. Everyone must be present for this grand celebration.

The mouse hovered over one address in particular longer that the others: HeroJones . It belonged to Alfred F. Jones. Should he be invited? The man Arthur had mistaken Francis for? The one who seemed to mean a lot to Arthur and had an obvious infatuation for the Brit?

Francis mulled over the thought for a moment.

No.

Alfred would not be invited. There was no telling how he may react. Francis added Mattmaple to the list instead. Clicking the send button, Francis leaned back to watch the miniature Pierre animation fly around the screen and then pop out of existence. It flew in front of his message:

_**You are cordially invited to the joining of:**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland**_

_High-hill Church_

_3:00 p.m.-12:00p.m._

_Saturday, November, 20, 2011_

_**R.S.V.P. by 12:00 a.m. November 20, 2011**_

Francis glanced at the clock hanging next to his computer. It was 10:00 a.m.

_Only a few more hours until Arthur and I will be happily married with no way back._

He smiled at the thought and spun his chair around to face Arthur. Suddenly, his pocket vibrated, and he slipped out his phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"What the hell is going on Francis?" screamed a very angry, German-accented voice. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Francis had to hold his cell away from his ear to avoid permanently damaging his eardrum. He sighed.

"First, Gilbert, calm down. Second, to answer your previous question, Arthur and I are getting married," the Frenchman replied nonchalantly.

"Well I suspected that is the reason you sent out the mass e-mail. I mean how did it even happen? The Arthur I know would have never agreed to this willingly. Wait. You didn't blackmail him did you?" question the now calm Gilbert.

"I didn't blackmail him, no. Not yet at least. I simply approached him while he was drunk and asked him to sign the papers, which he did. Then I drugged him and here we are!"

Francis smiled despite the fact Gilbert could not hear him. Silence commanded the line for half a minute.

"So!" Gilbert exclaimed, breaking the silence. "What are you going to do about Alfred? Everyone knows that he has a thing for Arthur, except Arthur himself."

Francis could almost see his albino friends smiling mischievously into the phone, ready to create some chaos.

"I'm not going to do anything, and neither are you, mon ami. Alfred will never have to know, until after the ceremony of course."

A sigh was audible from the other side of the line. A sigh of defeat.

"Have it your way Francis. You're no fun anymore. I guess I'll see you at the church."

"Ah! One last thing Gilbert, for the sake of formality, would you be my best man?"

Silence once again ruled over the line to the point where Francis believed Gilbert had hung up on him. Then a soft snickering was audible. It grew to a hysterical laughter so loud that Francis had to hold the phone away from his ear once again. One whole minute had past until it was safe once more to bring the phone back to his ear.

"Mein Gott, Francis! You're so weird! But whatever, the awesome me will be your best man or whatever you want me to be. After all it will be your great day of victory!"

Francis shook his head in bemusement. His friends could be so strange at times; he never knew what was passing through their minds.

"I'll see you at the church," Gilbert sniffed, another bout of laughter sure to take hold as soon as he hung up.

"Au revoir!"

Francis set his cell phone on the desk behind him and stood up smiling.

_It is time to call the caterers and prepare the rings. This will be a day to remember!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> And scene! It is complete! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, pretty please review/critique! I want to improve for the next chapter! =3 Time to make more madness! =D


End file.
